Eternal Lust
by SillyHobbit16
Summary: A girl lives in a world called earth. But she being the clumsy one she is falls from a tree into a portal to a world she never new she lived. She has secerts that she never knew. She has to find herself though those secerts which puts her into danger.Ther
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Lust *~* I do not own any of the character they fully belong to Tolkien, and the book part belongs to him as well*~*  
  
Chapter One: Saderiendra Comes Back  
  
I freely climbed the huge tree I found in the woods. I wanted to get as high as I could. This tree was so different, unfamiliar to be around in this state. It was tall, and way bigger then an oak. I didn't care I love climbing trees, and this was the best to climb. I got half way to the top, and thought this was perfect to just sit and read my book. I put my book bag on behind my back for nice support and I opened my book.  
  
*A Long-Expected Party*  
  
When Mr.Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventh-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton. Bilbo was very rich and very peculiar, and had been the wonder of the Shire for sixty years, ever since his remarkable disappearances and unexpected return. The Riches He had brought back from his travels had now become a local legend.  
  
When I got all the way to Chapter two I had to stop and eat something. I had packed a little lunch in my bag for me. Since I was far from home and didn't really care. I heard something in the tree, which frighten me a little. I sighed and thought it was just the trees moving cause of the breeze. But when I turned there was a spider crawling on my shoulder scaring me. I shrieked and fell from the branch. Being 5 feet in the air and hitting my head on of the small branches below and then hitting the ground. Groaning with pain, I looked to see what happened but then everything went black.  
  
"Are you alright my lady?" Asked a figure. I didn't understand anything they said. I looked at them with my cold honey brown eyes. "I do not think she understands me, we must get her to Lord Elrond." "We must she's hurt," Said another pointing to my forehead and arm. "Yes."  
  
I opened my eyes to be inside a bright room upon a fluffy bed. Someone was wiping my forehead. I looked and freaked and sat up. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked looking at the strange creature. "Shhh my child you are in rivendell, I am Arwen Undomiel," The lady said. I was shocked what I heard. Arwen? Rivendell, those words sound familiar. I looked at her and at her ears. "You're an elf?" "So are you my lady," She smiled sweetly. "What?" I asked getting up. "My lady you shouldn't be walking around, you need your rest," She said. I went to the mirror and looked. She was right I was an elf. My hair was still the same color but it was longer then what it was before it was down to my hips, my eyes were a dark blue, and my ears, my ears were pointy. "What did you do to me?" I asked looking at Arwen. "We had you changed to an elf, so you could understand, do not be frighten my child," She said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked deep at myself and had a tear fall from my eye. "Do not cry my lady, you are safe with us." I merely smiled and went back to the bed. "What is your name?" I looked at her and thought, what was my name; I didn't even remember my name. I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "I do not remember, I don't even remember how I got here," I said with sadness in my voice. "It is alright my child, I will call you Saderiendra," She smiled. "That's pretty what does it mean?" I asked. "It means White star." "My father must speak with you my lady, you are unknown to why you are here." "I can't go to him looking like this," I said looking at her with fear. "No need to worry my lady, I have a dress already ready for you there." I looked to see a dress the color of blood with gold trims, and a low cut on the chest. "It is lovely," I said getting up taking the dress in my hands. "Glad you like it I will be right back when you finish." "Namarie," She waved. "Arwen what does that mean?" "It means farewell my lady," She said sticking her head in once more. "Namarie," I repeated.  
  
I was dressed; I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so elegant and flawless. I looked pretty, which is unusual for me to see. I was startled with a light knock on my door. "Come in," I called. A man with long silver like hair walked in. I looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, who are you?" I asked. "I am Glorfindel my lady, I am to take you to the lord," He said bowing to me. "I am Saderiendra, nice to meet you Glorfindel," I said holding my hand out. He took it to his and kissed the back of it. "Tis nice to meet you my lady Saderiendra." I blushed a light pink on my cheeks. Walking in halls of white marble, taking my breath away from the beauty of this place we came to a set of doors that were of red cherry oak. They had weird pictures upon it, it like told a story or something. Glorfindel knocked and had left me there. "Come in," I heard a voice from behind the doors. I pushed the door and walked in. There was a man with dark hair and wise blue eyes. He looked like a wisest and oldest elf. "I am wise but not near as old as you think my child." I shot up when he knew what I said. "I'm sorry my lord it just I'm quiet confused of really how I got here and who I really am," I stuttered. "That is why you are here my child, you have secrets that you yearn to learn," He said getting up. "Please sit," He said offering me a chair. I sat down and looked at the lord. "What is your name my lord?" I asked trying to be as polite as I could. He looked at me for me to ask such a question, but then his anger turned into a smile. "I am Lord Elrond." I smiled at the name. "Do you know how you got here?" He asked. "No I do not." He sighed and sat back down. "You know anything?" "No do you?" "I know many things my child." I looked at him for answers, I was scared. He looked in my eyes and saw the fear that lived behind them. "You are Saderiendra, daughter to a maiden elf that used to live, your mother, you once were an elf till you passed into the human world and became a human." "My mother?" I asked interested. "Your mother was a maiden here in Rivendell Altariel was her name." Memory's came back through my head remember my mother and father together happily. "What happen to her?" I asked. "She became mortal and left Middle Earth, she had you." Elrond told me everything about who I really was. I was so surprised that my mother before she died never told me this. "I do not understand if I passed into human world, why did I come back?" "That is something I do not know, you must have passed into a portal or you have something that made you remember this place and you must have came back." I sighed, this was such a day, too much has happen. "My daughter Arwen will show you around, for I am afraid you'll be here forever." I looked at him when he said that last word, forever. I looked up to see Arwen standing in the door way waiting. I followed her out the door.  
  
"I never thought I could really be an elf, my mother never told," I whispered. "She must of kept it a secret My lady Saderiendra, she must have had something happen to her, Do you not remember anything?" She asked looking at me so freely. "No for I do not." "These are the gardens," Arwen pointed out, she new I was weary from the story I've been told. My faces lighten when I saw what lay before my eyes. It was such beauty, it took my breath away. "This place is beautiful, I never seen anything like it before, since, since I was 5 years old." Arwen looked at me when I said that. "Do you remember something?" "Yes actually I do," I said going over to a patch of blue red flowers. I picked one and laughed. "My mother swung me in a garden just like this one." I put the flower behind my ear and spun in circles. She laughed and joined with me. We started walking back for it was dusk and I needed rest for it was a long day for me.  
  
Be set to my room where I stayed last night. Now was my own room to be called my own. I stood in front of the mirror seeing the brush on the desk like thing. I picked the brush up and slowly brushed the tangles out of my long brown hair. Arwen said I was among the rare elves, not most elves had brown hair and eyes like mine, but she said it made me special. I laid the brush back in its rightful place. Got into my gown or what was supposed to be a gown and crawled into the nice comfy bed. And dreamed of lovely thoughtful dreams. 


	2. ChapterTwo: She Awakes in her dreams

*~* Quote the characters are not mine except Saderiendra she is mine but the words or anything that is from the book belongs to Tolkien*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: She Awakes in her dreams  
  
Saderiendra woke to the birds chirping on the balcony of her room. She opened her dark blue eyes happy to here such wonderful voices that fill the air. She pulled herself out of bed and walked freely to the balcony that looked over Rivendell. It had been a couple of days since she had come here. She didn't worry about anything anymore, she learned more about this place but not yet had anything come back to her. She didn't care, she loved Rivendell she never wanted to leave she knew she never would. Picking a blue bird freely up onto my finger. Petting the top of its small head. " 'Quel amrun!!!" My voice rang. (Good Morning!!) "Nes Sainan lumme'," It chirped back. (It has been long). " Amin Hiraetha." (I'm sorry). Then I let the bird go, and walked back into my room. I learned Elvish from Arwen, she taught me everything she could. She even made me read books about the history of Elf's what we live for and stuff I was on the second book already. I dressed into a dark hunter green dressed with black trims and with a low cut to the chest. I pulled my hair back into a crown like shape. Smiling to see how clean I always was. I walked out to go for breakfast since it started soon. Their food around here was wonderful, so delicious and rich. I walked among the halls gracefully smiling, happy to be here. Some Elves walked by and said their hellos. I said my hello's back. Walking into the dining, where the long oak table sat that was filled with many elves. "Aye Saderiendra I have saved you a seat," Arwen called waving. I took my feet as fast as I could to where Arwen was sitting. I sat nicely, smiling nicely at Lord Elrond that gave me a weird look. "'Quel amrun Saderiendra," Arwen said sweetly. "'Quel amrun Arwen." She smiled looking around the room. "Quel esta?" (Rest Well?) "Yes, diola lle." (Thank you). "Aye your welcome my lady Saderiendra." ***I don't much Elvish but I'm trying my best*** "That's good, I did too." I giggled and looked at Lord Elrond rise.  
  
"Veduil' il'er!!" He said so nicely raising a glass to the elves. "Elen sila lumen omentilmo." I loved that saying. " That is all, let the feast begin," He said sitting back down. I looked at Arwen and smiled, she smiled back.  
  
I walked out into the gardens after breakfast, I wanted to know what happened to me. I walked up the path of the garden thinking of anything I can remember. I walked out of the ways of the palace into the woods, I wanted to explore, see if I can remember anything. I was really far from the palace and really didn't care; they could have guards look for me. I found a nice tree to climb in and think away. I climbed so nicely up high into the tree and sat bout a branch. I was in a dress and knew I would ruin it but I wanted to climb a tree.  
  
*~*Dream*~* "Nae saian lumme'!!" A lady said with long golden blonde hair. (It had been long) "Amin sinta lle?" I asked. " Lye has met A'maelamin!" (We; My beloved) " Mani naa essa en lle?" I asked (what is your name?) "My name is Altariel I am your mother." My eyes widen. " Oio naa elealla alasse', Vanimle sila tiri." (Ever is thy sight a joy, you are beautiful). "I don't understand what's going on?" I cried. "Do not cry my child for there are answers." "Lle wethrine amin Saderiendra," she said. My eyes grew cold to here her say that. (You deceive me). "You must go, you must leave rivendell you mustin stay there." "Mankoi?" (Why?) " You are in great danger, evil lurks in middle earth, I have hidden something for you, you must go." "What do you mean?" "Go near the river at the end of the border of Rivendell to Isengard." "Isengard? There's danger there?" I said. "Near a tree there's a book and a box, you must get it." " Okay I will." "Amin Mela lle, Quel' Marth, Tira ten' rashwe' Saderiendra!!" (I love you, good luck, be careful).  
  
*~*End Of Dream*~*  
  
My blue eyes fluttered open. Was that real? I asked myself. I didn't understand but what if it was should I really leave Rivendell? Should I get to Isengard, what is there that must be found? Orcs hang around there. I was going to leave in two days so I can get some info on how to get there. I jumped from the tree and ran back to Rivendell to get some answers. I had to ask Arwen first because I trusted her. I ran as fast as my elf feet could take me. I went to her door and knocked. She answered freely with her bright smiled as usual. "Arwen I need to talk to you," I said a little out of breath. "Saderiendra what is wrong?" She asked seeing my face. "I just had the weirdest thing happen to me." I told her my dream and she sat dumb folded on her bed next to me. "Are you going to go through with it?" She asked. "I don't know I mean I don't even know middle earth that well." "I will help, I can show you, if its that important to you, but really I don't think you should go, evil is near and it's not safe." I looked at her with my dark blue eyes and grinned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "When do you plan on leaving, cause it is far," She asked. "After the great dinner I hear about, we have visitor's coming," I looked at her. "How do you know about these things?" She asked with a laugh. "I have ears of an elf, I eavesdrop," I laughed. She smiled and got up from her spot. 


	3. Chapter Three: Old Friends Visit

Chapter Three: Old Friends Visit  
  
  
  
I got invitation to the big dinner party that was going to happen tonight. Arwen had found a beautiful dress that I could wear. It was elegant it was white with gold silver trims along the low cut at the chest at the bottom of the dress and the sleeves were long and feather like. It had white slippers that went with the dress. I hear it's been long since these friends have been here. I slipped the dress on just to try it on, to see what I look like. I looked elegant, graceful, and flawless. I never looked better. The dress shone off from my dark hair, and my dark blue eyes. It was a perfect match. I slipped out of it back into my regular dress, which was a light blue and was silk and thin, but was great. I tied my hair back in a ponytail. I walked out of my room; I needed to get some fresh air. I need to go to the garden, that's the only place I really could go right now. When I got there I smiled. It was great to be her once again. I walked over to the red blue flowers, and picked one. I put it behind my ear. I started to spin in circles. "Having fun?" Asked a voice. I stopped startled and looked at you was my company. "Oh I thought I was the only one here," I smiled at the man. "Well you're not, I'm strider," He said smiling at me. "I'm Saderiendra," I greeted to him. "So it's true you have returned?" He asked. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Rumor going around that you are the girl that came back to middle earth," he said sitting down on the bench. "Well yeah, but I mustin be talking about it," I smiled at the human. "Well I must be off, nice to meet you," I said. "You to my lady," He said. I ran away from the strange man, I got bad feeling from him for some odd reason. I decided to just walk around Rivendell since the Gardens were crowded with people. I was walking down one of the halls among rooms and rooms. Then two little short people came running with food in their hands with horror on their faces. "Whoa there little ones," I smiled. They looked up at me and grinned. "Oh hullo there," Said one. "Where are you guys off to in a hurry?" I asked bending to there height. "We, we just thought of taking a run," One said. "Hey you half lings, come back here with that food!!" An elf called. I smiled and the two, told them to hide behind me. The elf came up to me. "My Lady have you seen to half lings?" he paused and looked behind me. "Ahh you half lings," He said. "Tampa!!" I said. The elf looked at me with surprisement of how rude I was. "Dina?" I said to him. He stopped and just walked off in a huff. I kneed down to the little half lings that the elf called them. "You getting in trouble I see, you must be the visitors as well?" I asked. "Yes, we only stole some fruit," One said. "What are you're names half lings?" I asked. "We're not half lings, we're hobbits." "Sorry I didn't mean too," I said apologetically. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, and this is Peregrin Took." "Put for short Pippin and Merry," Merry said. I smiled. "I am Saderiendra, it is nice to meet you." "Tis you too." I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I am off, don't get in anymore trouble." They smiled and ran off.  
  
When the dinner party was about to start I was still in my room. Thinking about my family back at home, or if I had family back home. I sat and thought about what my dream was about, am I really going to go through with it, really run away from rivendell. There was a light knock on my door, I looked up from thoughts, I didn't want to respond, I didn't really want to go to the party, because I would see the last of Arwen, Elrond, and also the new friends that I met today. "Lady Saderiendra is you coming to the party?" I heard Arwen say. I sighed and closed my eyes and had one single tear fall from my eye. "I will be there, I need to have some time to think," I called back. "Is everything alright my friend?" She asked concerned. "Yeah everything okay, I'm just need some time alone," I smiled. "Alright well I will see you, I have people to introduce you too." Dressing in the white dress with a bright silver trim on the low cut at the chest, and at the bottom, and the flowing sleeves that were like butterfly wings. Putting on my silver bright necklace that Arwen had give to me as a gift on my second day of my arrival. I put my hair back in a French braid. I slipped into the light pair of white slippers that went with the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and headed to the dinner party knowing I missed the dinner part. I wasn't really in the mood for food right at that moment, my stomach was sick from me leaving rivendell without a good bye. I walked to the grand hall hearing the soft cheerful music that played from harps, violins and many other instruments. I walked in and everybody stopped to see my radiant glow when I walked in. Arwen smile to see me so beautiful, she new many would stop just to look at her. I looked at the gawking faces, I was a bit nervous of why. Then I stopped in my tracks to see the most handsome Elf that I ever seen. He was more elegant then other male elves around Rivendell, I knew he wasn't around here. He was freely talking to a short man, which I knew was a dwarf. Arwen walked gracefully to me and smiled. "You look wonderful, I knew that dress was fit for you," She whispered in her native tongue language. "Thank you, tell me Arwen who is that elf over there?" I asked. "That Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood." "Prince I didn't know he was of such loyalty," I blushed a light shade of pink. "Do you want me to introduce you to him?" She asked knowing I like him. "I can't I won't know what to say, he's loyalty I'm not we won't mix," I said merely in a whisper.  
  
Legolas snorted at his friend Gimili, since it's been long since they talked. When he starred at the most beauty he's ever seen. She glowed like a white star in dark moonlight sky. She was not from around here, or she was new because he never seen her before. But it's been long since he's been here to Rivendell. What he wanted to know was this beautiful elf girl's name? What he notices was she was starring at him as well, he looked away so she wouldn't see that he was starring. "He does not bite Lady Saderiendra, he is quite nice," Arwen smiled. "He's not like most male Elves I seen, He's elegant, he's a warrior I can tell," I smiled. Arwen took my hand and took me over to the strange Elf. "Legolas I would like you to meet my good friend Saderiendra," Arwen said sweetly. Legolas eyes glowed with peer light when he heard that name. What a lovely name and even to think he was right she was a white star for that's what her name means. "Hello my lady, you look beautiful tonight," He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it. My heart sank at the touch of him, he swept me away. He was of such beauty, I would never think. I blushed at my cheeks and giggled.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" Legolas asked me when I was standing on the side watching the others dance. I looked at him with sparkles in my eyes. "I'm not good at it." "It's okay, just follow my lead." I smiled and took his hand. But instead of dancing with the rest we went out on the balcony where it was more romantic and calm and quite. He pulled me close and we danced so nicely. Flowing to the music from the wind and the beating of are hearts.  
  
When we danced for a while, we decided to go to the garden for a conversation. "I never seen you around here before?" He asked. I looked at him. "Oh well I'm not from around here, well I am, but just never knew about it," I sighed. He looked over at me confused of what I meant. "I was in the human world, I fell through a portal hole, and how I do not know." He grinned and stopped right in front of the lake. I never been here before, I didn't even know about it. "So it's true the rumor of the girl that came back to middle earth?" He asked. "Yes." "You are she?" He asked. "Yes." He smiled. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. I shot my eyes up at him, how would he know something is wrong? "No not really," I smiled. "Do you hear that?" He asked. I looked at him. "Hear what?" I asked. "This," He said putting my hand to his heart. I sighed knowing he had fallen for me, and I had fallen for him. "It is my heart beat, for it is beating faster then what its suppose too." I got tense of where this was going. He cupped his hand on my cheek and put his lips down to mine. But this was nothing I felt before but I like it. He had such passion and such electricity. Could I leave now? Should I stay? Is this Love or is it just fallen? 


	4. Chapter Four: Lust that might turn to du...

Chapter Four: Lust that might turn to Dust  
  
  
  
I didn't leave that night, something pulled at my heart not to leave. That something that pulled at my heart was Legolas. I wanted to stay and get to know him. But I knew I was falling for him, and I knew it wasn't something I should do but he took my heart. It was two days after that night of the dinner party. Legolas was going to teach me Archery for the first time, so I can learn how to fight when danger was near or I needed too. Aragorn gave me a Bow and arrows for a gift. Which I truly adored so much, I never thought of what a gift. Putting on the tunic that I had gotten for my wardrobe. And putting my hair back in a low half pony tail. I put my quiver on and ran out my room to go meet Legolas at the garden. I arrived just in time. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Are you ready my love Saderiendra?" He asked taking my hand in his and putting it to his face then to his lips. "I am ready." "Let's go quick, dusk is soon, we don't want to miss supper." "Okay."  
  
I started laughing when I kept missing the spot that I was supposed to hit. "I can not do this Prince Legolas, I am not good." "Please call me Legolas." I looked at him with sparkle in my eyes. "Okay, Legolas." "It takes time to learn not must elves learn it like that." " I feel silly, I just don't think I'm made for Archery." He smiled and came behind me. "First off you're not looking closely at the target, you need to aim keep your eye on It," He paused and took his hands with mine, "Pull back, steady it and then let go," He said while it was let go. It hit straight at the target. I squealed and looked at Legolas. "I did it," I said jumping on him making him and me fall to the ground. We burst into laughter rolling around and play fighting in the leaves.  
  
My ears perked up when I heard something. "Do you hear that?" I asked him concerned. He let his ear perk up and he heard talking and whispering. "Yes." He got up in alert; I hide behind him with fear. We walked to where were it was coming from. Legolas put an arrow into his bow and turned around the tree and aimed at what caught our attention.  
  
"Whoa Legolas," Said a half ling standing up holding his hands up. Legolas lowered his bow and sighed. "Frodo you scared me and Saderiendra," He smiled. "Saderiendra?" He asked wondering who this was. I came from the around the tree to see a half ling with curly brown hair and big blue eyes. "Hullo." Frodo smiled, he never new Leoglas would you know. "Hi," I said shyly. "What are you doing out here alone?" Legolas asked his old friend. "Oh just relaxing, I did not mean to scare you," He said looking at us with his pleading big blue eyes. "Tis alright my friend, but you must get back to the palace." He nodded and scattered away.  
  
Up in my room. I sat at the end of my bed, thinking if I should really leave, without a good bye to my love. I wanted to find out what my mother hid, why I had came back. I grabbed my pack and shoved some cloths, and extra cloak. I swung it on my back along with my quiver. Carefully and silently headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a loaf of bread and some ripe bright fruits. I got passed the dinner party unnoticed, headed to the stables. I walked in looking at the horses that surrounded me. Then an elf boy jumped down in front of me. "Who are you?" He asked curious with his green eyes. "Shhh, I need a horse, I must leave this place, I am Saderiendra, please help me," I pleaded with my blue eyes. "My lady Saderiendra you aren't running away?" The little elf asked. "No I will be back, can you help me?" I asked He nodded and roped a gray white horse and told me his name was Daystream. I petted it and talked to him to tell him I was his friend. I got upon him and rode off into the night.  
  
*~*Next day*~* I rode hard and fast as possible because I needed to get there as soon. I hope Arwen, Legolas, or even Elrond would be too much worried about me. The horse started to slow down. I whispered in its ear. "We will rest here, okay, stay here ill get some water." It nahed and went by a tree for shade. I walked past the trees to the water. I knelt down and got some water in a container. I stood and walked back to my horse.  
  
When some hours passed we start off again. We had many miles to go, from the map that I was reading. Jumping upon my horse whispering in his ear, "Asca!!" Then it took off.  
  
*~*Back At Rivendell*~* Arwen smiled sweetly and walked to her friend's door wondering why she didn't come to dinner. She knocked lightly on the door. " Saderiendra is everything alright?" She asked. She didn't get any answer. She feared that she was hurt or worse. So she opened the door to come to a room that was pitch black only with the moon lit brightly. She gasped and turns the light on. There was nothing in the room. But the draws of cloths were hanging out. That's when she knew she had left on her quest, but her father told about the orcs that are still roaming around the forests. She had to tell Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Arwen ran to go find Legolas and Aragorn. She ran so fast she bumped into someone sending her to the floor. "Whoa Arwen what is the hurry?" Legolas asked. "Legolas Saderiendra is missing," Arwen said. Legolas Eye widen when he heard such a thing. "What do you mean she's missing?" He asked. "We must find Aragorn," She said. They found him by the waterfall sharping his sword. "Aragorn!!" Arwen called with a worried ness in her voice. "What is it?" He asked. "Saderiendra is missing, I think, I think she ran away, we must find her, its too dangerous out there for her," She pleaded.  
  
*~*Back to me*~* I rode as fast as I could. I heard things following me but didn't care. I looked at the map and stopped. I was here I knew it my heart tore. I got off my horse and walked to be the tree was my mother had buried the stuff or whatever she was hiding. When I found the tree I dugged and got very far. I came to a chest. My hair was covered in wet mud, my face, my hands and yonder. I pulled it out but then I heard something. I stood and looked beyond the trees as possible. They were the most degusting sounds I have ever heard. I jumped into the tree living my horse to go off back to Rivendell for help.  
  
"I saw her here sir," Said an orc. "Where is she?" what I believe was the leader. "Look here sir, she's been digging." I looked down at the orc that was below me. I tried not to move or breath. "She's near, I smell her, I want her found," He screamed. I got frightened why would they want me? I clenched the tree for help, to not let me fall. Then a branch fell from the tree. I closed my eyes. The orcs looked up and two saw me. "There, there she is!!" I opened my eyes and stared at them coldly, then climbed out and slashed them with my elf sword I was given. "ACK!!! GET HER!!!" The leader said. I looked at all five orcs knowing I was not strong of enough to kill all. So I slashed one that came towards me. But the second came and I wasn't fast enough and stabbed me into my stomach. I cried of pain. "DON'T KILL HER YOU FOOL!!" Then he got his head cut off in front of me. I looked at him and then ran away holding the pain. I found a hole in a hollow tree, I climbed in there and cried with pain from the stab, my tunic was cover of blood. Then I heard them come and I went silent. Then that when I heard fighting and yelling. All the orcs falling to the ground. Then I heard a voice that I would not doubt to hear. "Saderiendra!!!" Arwen called. "Saderiendra!!" Aragorn called. I gasped for air to speak but couldn't I was deadly hurt. I then decided to move from the hole in the hollow tree, and pushed the plants for them to see me. Aragorn was the nearest to the tree saw and came over. He saw me half way out but my eyes looked cold. "I found her!!!" Aragorn called. Legolas perked his ears up. He ran over to where his friend was, he saw me. He pulled me out and saw I was deadly hurt. "Saderiendra my love you are hurt," Legolas said. I gasped for air and smiled to see his face.  
  
*~*In The Health Suite*~* "Is she alright?" Legolas asked worried. The elf maiden looked at the elf prince with hurt in her eyes. "She woundly hurt, she will make it." Legolas sighed with relief, and walked in the room for they let him. I lay in the big white bed, pale and weary looking. He closed his eyes pained to his love hurt and looking like she was. She should have never left, or she should have told him, so he could have been there to protect her. He never loved such, but he knew she was the one and wouldn't let her go.  
  
*~*Later*~* Dusk turn to night and Legolas stayed by my side the whole time. My blue eyes opened slowly and carefully, afraid if I was dead or in the after life to get another chance. But I wasn't in the after life nor dead. I was well much back in Rivendell. Every got clear and I felt someone holding my hand. I looked to Legolas sitting fast asleep. I tried to get up but it hurt so much to try. Legolas felt her move and opened his eyes. "Don't move my love, you are very lucky," he said with tears in his eyes that I was okay and awake. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled and got up he laid next to me and stroked my hair looking into my eyes. I looked deep into his eyes, and my loved just didn't turn to dust after all. He lowered his head and kissed my lips so sweetly. Knowing I was hurt he didn't want to but he had the urge too. He looked at me and put his hands into my intertwining fingers. I started breathing heavy from his touch. I let his hands roam wherever he wanted. We know laid in the bed naked and ready for the comment of are love for one another. He tried to be as gentle as he could, knowing this was my first time. And letting his love seep through from every motion he made.  
  
*~*Early next Morning*~*  
  
My eyes open, feeling a lot better, and a lot happier. Feeling that special arm wrapped around me. Looking over to see Legolas laying asleep dugged into my neck breathing so nicely. I rang my fingers through his shiny blonde length hair. Sighing seeing his head rises and fall to my breathing when I sighed. His eyes opened and he looked at me oh so deeply. I smiled and kissed his lips. When we were dressing Arwen walked in and blushed and looked away. "I am sorry to interrupt but I was sent to care of Lady Saderiendra," She said in merely a whisper. Telling she was embarrassed. "That's okay I was leaving, I have to meet with my father and Elrond," He gave me his smile to me. I smiled back and kissed him and he walked out. When he walked out, I saw Arwen's expression and I blushed a red that was like a shiny red cherry. She smiled and walked over to the bed. "I see you are while Saderiendra, you are one lucky elf, you could have passed ya know." I looked at here with my guilt of understanding to what she was saying. " I feel dreadful to put you all through this, but I had to do it , I needed to find what that dream I had really meant," I paused, sighed, and sat on the bed, "I have failed and it doesn't matter anymore." Arwen stopped folding the sheets and looked over at me. She sat next to me and brought her hand into my. "Do not say that you have not failed Lady Saderiendra, you have grown stronger, plus I brought what you've been looking for, it's in your room." I looked up at her with happiness in my eyes. "No need to thank me, I shouldn't have brought It here, for I fear what is inside, but if u must have it, u must." I got up and hugged my good friend. "Oh thank you Arwen, how can I ever thank you and pay back what such a gift you have done?" She grinned. "Tell me of you and Legolas?" I blushed and looked at my feet. "Well I love him." She looked at me. "But does he feel the same to you." " I am certain, we made love so passionate last night," I said blushing again. She grinned. "I am happy for you, for I have the same feeling as you do." She left me to get dressed in a dress she had brought to me from my room. 


	5. Chapter five: The comminment of his trut...

Chapter Five: The comment of his truth  
  
Legolas had left his love with the care of Arwen. He needed to speak of his father and Elrond. For he wanted to wed as soon as he could. For his love for her was strong and knew would never fade. Legolas walked in the corridor of where Lord Elrond was with his father talking about some old tales. He gently cleared his throat to get his attention. Lord Elrond and Thranduil looked up from their trusty conversation and saw Legolas standing there. "Son, we are sorry we did not see you, how long have you been standing there?" Thranduil asked. "Not to long father, but I have something I want to ask of you?" "Yes." "I am in love with no other then this one girl," He got interrupted. "In Love?" His father paused "This is wonderful news!!" "Father let me finish." "Aye yes please do." "I in love with no other then this one girl, I admire her beauty, her intelligent, and just plain her." He took a deep breath. "I am here to ask you if I could ask her of marriage." Thranduil eyes widened with excitement. It as in his eyes that firework exploded off into the dark sky. "What is this lovely wonderful Elf girls name?" He asked. "Saderiendra." His father frowned to the name. Elrond looked at Legolas like he was crazy. "Why do you stare at me like I am crazy?" He asked with worried. "Saderiendra is a very mysterious girl Legolas, are you sure you know all her secrets?" Elrond asked. "I will not dwell on my love for her, if she has secrets and may cause my death I do not care, I love this girl, no other will I love," Legolas said with fury. "Legolas, please don't get up in uproar, her secrets are nothing to your death but maybe to her own, but I do not know," Elrond said. Legolas calmed down and looked at his father. "It has to be soon." Thranduil smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "So it shall."  
  
*~* Under the moonlight sky*~* I sat on a rock near the lake and waterfall taking in all its beauty. Wondering what my love was talking about to his father and lord Elrond. I heard someone present and I looked up. It was Legolas, and in his hand he held one single flower for me. "Legolas, I've been waiting for you." He smiled and stood looking down to me since he was taller then me; elf maidens weren't tall as males. He put the flower in my hair and cupped his hand on my cheek and leaned down and kissed my sweet lips. "Why are we so romantic tonight?" I asked looking at him shocked of how he was acting. "Saderiendra I have something to tell you." I looked at him with fear and worrieness in my eyes. "You only take my breath away, you're beauty makes me swoon over you every day, the touch of your sweet lips that taste like sweet honey," He looked into my eyes with sparkles and pleading. "What I am saying Saderiendra I love you with all my heart." I looked at him in his eyes and had tears in my eyes. I took his hands and brought them to my lips. I kissed them and looked at him. " I love you too." He brought a gold ring that looked like a wedding ring. My eyes widened. He looked at me and took my hand and slipped the ring. "Will you be the honor of being my companion, my princess, my wife?" I had a tear fall from my eye and I looked at the ring up at him. "Yes!!" He smiled and embraced me swinging me around in a circle and kissing my lips softly. Arwen and Aragorn stood near and watched this scene. Arwen had a single tear fall from her eye. "Member our love to each other?" Aragorn asked. Arwen shot up and looked at him. "Yes I gave my immortal life to you, and became mortal." He smiled and brushed his hand across her soft cheek. "I'm glad that she found someone to love, Legolas is a great man, they were made for each other," She said looking back at the two. "Yes they are, as were we." Aragorn leaned down and kissed her. Elrond walked back in from the balcony and seeing the scene with Saderiendra and Legolas. He had just asked her hand in marriage, he got bad feelings from her but knew he could not stop anything. He wanted Legolas to be happy. But there wasn't much he couldn't do. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Secert Revealed

Chapter Six: The Secert Revealed  
  
I looked at the chest and feared to open it. What was in it? Was it something I shouldn't open and consult Elrond? I sat next to it looking at it with envy, eagerness to open it. With my trembles hands I reached for the locked and unlocked it. I jumped when I heard the click. I then pulled it open and widened my eyes. So much stuff was in there. My eyes gazed at all the weird stuff that was placed in here. I saw a old torn used Brown leather book, I reached in and picked it up. It had dust on it and I blew the dust on it. I then saw gold lettering words in Elvish. " Spells". I opened the book at it shone a bright golden light making me gasp from its beauty inside. I had to close it when I heard some loud footsteps. I then opened it again and the light shone again. I turned the page and the light went away. I read all these Spells of the Elf's. Why would my mom hide something like this? Was she an Elf Witch? Is there such a thing? Flipping through the pages seeing how much really was in this book. I came to the back to see a little piece of paper and then I saw that the back of the book was hollow and paper was cover over it so thick. I smiled but the book down and went to my drawer. I got out my small knife and went back to the book. I took the knife and cut neatly through the hollow back. I came to a passage and gasped at what was in the hollow space. It was a gold rose that had grow smaller then a real rose. I picked the not up and read.  
  
My dearest daughter Saderiendra,  
  
This rose is a piece of power that no one knows about, It was given to me by an old man by the name of Sauron and evil being that I used to be a slave for many years till I came to rivendell, fell in love with your father who once was a ranger so bright, and then I had you. I had to leave Middle earth so we decided to take you to earth and let you grow there. The reason you have come back because the war of the one ring has ended I believe. And it is a safe for Ur return. I am sorry I cannot be with you, I have passed into my heaven and I love you much. I had written a book of spells to protect you, as how they had protected me, but you mustin tell anybody about the spells, these are secret. I hope you find love, and happiness back in middle earth, I know how much you were sad in earth. You father know u are there, because I have told him, he will be just fine, his time will come when he comes back to middle earth. The golden rose u mustin touch it, or it will break it is something that gave me luck and joy till I had to leave. I love you and hope you read my journal maybe it will explain better why the rose was given to me, and why you mustin touch it.  
  
My sincere Love Your Mother  
  
I looked up from the letter with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe this single rose and the one ring is why we had to leave this wonderful home. I closed the book and took the note and threw it in the fire in my fireplace that was crackling. I went back to the chest and saw many treasured things. I picked up a elf doll that looked like one that was mine. When I touched it a flashback came back to me.  
  
*~*Flashback*~* "Mommy it's pretty," I smiled taking the doll she had made me. "It looks just like you, and you will grow into a beautiful and fair like all the other maiden Elf's." 'Do you think so mommy?" "I know so." She smiled and picked me up and sat me on her lap in front of the fire. *~*End Of Flashback*~*  
  
I smiled and hugged the doll close to me. Then I saw inside there was this box, which looked like a jewelry box. I opened it and then it played a soft tune with two elf's dancing gracefully together. I placed it on the floor with the other stuff. Then I came to the journal my mother had said in the letter. I decided to read it maybe it would explain so much stuff.  
  
I flipped the red velvet book to its first page. And saw such freely handwriting. So into the tale my mother had been in. Being a slave to such evil learning every bit I could. I notice that she was to leave middle earth because Lord Elrond though would be best for my sake, for Sauron and Orcs would look for me. So that was why the orcs where after me, they probably wanted to gold rose. I rose to my feet putting a piece of fallen hair from my braid behind my ear, kept reading. I closed the book when I finished the sun about to rise for it was almost morning, I had not slept since. My eyes looked tried and weary but I had to find out my history. I walked among my room to find out what to do with the Gold rose, should I keep it or should I get rid of it. I was thinking deeply when Arwen had called to my door. "Come in," I said looking up from the floor. She walked in and saw that I have not slept and that the chest was open and things scattered across the floor. "Saderiendra what is wrong?" She asked walking over to me stepping over the stuff. "Nothing I found most about my mother, she had went through so much when she had me I didn't even realize, I just don't understand," I said looking at her. "What had see been through, it couldn't have been that bad," She said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. After 2 hours of telling my mother history to Arwen, she had fright in her eyes. "Saderiendra you mother was a great mother, she did what any would, but look at how you've grown," She smiled. I smiled and looked at her. "I look so different from her." I went to the chest and picked a picture of her. "That is my mother, she was more of beauty then me," I smiled. Arwen smiled to see my mother have such different features then her own daughter. She had long blonde hair that was really wavy, and the most breath taking blue eyes. She looked at me. "You look nothing like her, did your father have dark hair?" She asked. "I have no clue." Arwen smiled and got up, " I will see you at you and Legolas celebrating dinner right?" "Yeah I will be there." Then she left and I sat back down in front of the chest. 


End file.
